Space Ranger and Cowgirl Romance
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Buzz and Jessie are in love with each other, but they have no idea that they are. The toys are on a road trip, and they still can't find a way to tell each other about their feelings. Can they do it or can they keep it a secret forever? Please comment, follow/favorite!


Ever since the toys had moved to Bonnie's house, Buzz and Jessie were completely in love with each other. They didn't know they loved each other, but they did. You're usual Buzz was nervous, and he stuttered every time he talked to Jessie.

Jessie, on the other hand, loved talking to Buzz. She never stuttered around him, and she was always trying to dance with him. Buzz would dance with her, of course, but he was so nervous, so he hated it when he danced with her because he always embarrassed himself.

The other toys knew that Buzz was in love with Jessie when he was in Spanish mode, but he had no idea what happened during that time, so he doesn't know that they know. Buzz probably wouldn't care because he knew it was true.

Even though most toys, and probably even people, would think that Woody and Jessie were made for each other, Buzz and Jessie didn't believe in that, along with Woody. They feel that whoever you like, you have a right to be with them.

Surprisingly, Bonnie treated Woody and Jessie like a brother and sister, and Buzz and Jessie like a loving couple. Buzz, deep down inside him, enjoyed it when he was fake kissing Jessie, and Jessie loved it as well.

Hey, who says a cowgirl and a space ranger can't fall in love, the toys think when they look at Buzz and Jessie.

Today, Bonnie and her parents were heading to Los Angeles for a vacation. Bonnie is still your typical 6-year-old girl who is in love with her new toys. It was fall in Tri-County, and Bonnie's parents decided to take a family vacation.

Bonnie, of course, packed all her toys to bring with her. Luckily, they were going to drive to Los Angeles, which meant 20 hours in the car, which also means they are going to stop at a hotel that night.

The toys had been with Bonnie for two months, so they were used to her bringing them to places. They, obviously, enjoyed going on road trips because it meant spending time together in the trunk.

In the trunk of the car, the toys had turned on the second DVD player that Bonnie brought with her. In the backseat, Bonnie was already watching a movie, while the toys watched their own movie, which was an animated, and kid appropriate, version of _Dracula_.

All the toys were sitting on the suitcases and bags while the DVD player sat against the wall of the trunk. The funny thing is that the toys did not seem to be scared of the movie, not one.

On the screen, there was a lady running away from Dracula on a dark and stormy night. She was running into a house that seemed haunted, and many things were jumping out at her when she opened a door or something.

She was screaming of course, and the toys looked bored out of their minds while watching this. In reality, it was night and it was storming outside of the car.

Mr. Potato Head said in disappointment, "This movie was rated 8/10, and to me, it should be rated 2/10! This was supposed to scary!"

Mrs. Potato Head said in frustration, "Oh, stop it, darling! It's not bad." She hated it when her husband said something rude about something.

Woody chuckled, and he said, "I'm sorry, guys. I did not know this movie was going to be boring. I should've let you guys choose." Woody had picked the movie, so Mr. Potato Head's comment was an offense to him.

Mr. Potato Head asked, "You think?" He rolled his eyes, along with Mrs. Potato Head.

The rest of the toys didn't really care what movie they were watching, but the Dracula movie was really boring.

All of a sudden, on the screen, Dracula appeared out of nowhere, and frightened the lady who was running away from him. All the toys screamed in terror, and they grabbed each other, while Jessie just sat there. That scene did not seem to frighten her, unlike the others.

Jessie laughed at her friends, and Rex said, "Okay! Potato Head, I am scared out of my mind!"

Trixie, who was holding onto Rex, said, "I have to agree with him!" It's funny because dinosaurs are supposed to be scary, not scared.

Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head were holding hands, and he said, panting in fear, "I'm sorry, Woody. I didn't mean to say that comment! That part was scary!"

Woody didn't really care about the comment. All he knew was that he was frightened, and he and Buzz were holding onto each other in fear.

Jessie asked, "Did you guys seriously think that was scary?"

Buzz asked, "How the heck were you not scared, Jessie? Even I was scared, and I'm usually not!"

Jessie was about to say something, but Mr. Pricklepants said, "She has probably experienced something even scarier than the scene you guys just watched. That's what happens. When you experience something scary, nothing seems to be scary anymore to you, unless that same event happens to you."

What he said was exactly true, but Jessie claimed, "Guys, this movie isn't scary at all. I am definitely not scared of anything." All of a sudden, the car hit a bump on the road, which shook the whole trunk.

The toys jumped slightly off the suitcases, but were able to stay on the suitcases. As the car hit the bump, they all said, "Whoa!"

The bump was huge, but then again, the exact same bump happened about five seconds after the first one. This one, contrasting the other, had knocked Jessie right into the toolbox, causing it to crash right above her. This, of course, trapped Jessie.

All the other toys were just shifted off the bags and suitcases, while Jessie was trapped under the dark, heavy toolbox. She was panting because it was completely dark, and she could not find a way to get out of there. Her hat was off her head, and she was about to cry in fear.

Being abandoned in a box was the only thing she was scared of, and she was definitely scared at the moment.

She banged on the box, screaming, "Help! Somebody help me!"

Outside of the box, the toys immediately stood up, and Buzz said, "Oh no, Jessie!"

Woody said, "Oh man, this is her worst nightmare! We have to get her!"

They all ran to the toolbox Jessie was under, and after hearing Buzz, Jessie screamed, "Buzz! Buzz, get me out of here! I'm trapped under here!"

Buzz said, "Woody, Bullseye come help me!" Woody and Bullseye ran right next to Buzz, as he struggled to lift the box.

Buzz said, "Jessie, don't worry! We're trying to get you out of there!"

Jessie was in complete panic mode; she wanted out of there immediately. She just kept screaming Buzz's name, and she kept yelling for help.

As Buzz, Woody, and Bullseye struggled to lift the box separately, Woody said, "Alright! On three, we're going to lift the box together!"

Buzz said, "Good idea! Let's do it!" The rest of the toys were watching in worry as their friends could not get the box off of Jessie.

Woody yelled, "On three! One, two, three!" Woody, Buzz, and Bullseye lifted the box with all their strength, and they successfully lifted it up.

As it flipped over, Jessie laid in the box, still panting with fear. She had some tears streaming down her eyes. Her friends walked over, and looked down at her with worry in their eyes.

Buzz asked, "Oh my God, are you alright, Jessie?" Woody gave Bullseye a pat, and Jessie was still panting as Buzz held her hand.

By the corner of the trunk, Trixie quietly asked Hamm, "What's wrong with Jessie?"

Hamm replied with a depressing answer, "She was abandoned in a box by her owner for years. She has been afraid of it ever since."

Jessie clutched Buzz's hands as he gently rested his other hand on her cheek. Buzz said, "It's alright. I'm here for you. We're all here for you."

Jessie was still panting, and she said, "I-I couldn't find a way out. I thought I was going to lose you guys."

Woody smiled, and he said, "Jess, there's no way we would lose you. We were definitely going to make sure you were okay, which you are now, right?"

Jessie said, "Yeah. Thanks guys." She sat up from the box, and she gave Buzz a kiss on the cheek. Buzz could feel himself blushing and feeling hot. He loved that kiss on the cheek.

Jessie smiled, and she said, "Thank you guys. I was in complete panic mode there, and I would have a mental breakdown if it weren't for you guys."

Buzz was staring at Jessie with a smile, admiring her generosity and beauty. She giggled at him, and Woody said, "No prob, Jess. We promise this won't happen again."

She put on her hat and smiled at Woody and Bullseye. Then, the car stopped, and Slinky said, "Oh no! Bonnie's coming!"

Buzz picked up Jessie like a groom carries a bride, and he gently laid her down in the suitcase as the rest of the toys jumped in the suitcase.

At the last minute, before Bonnie's dad opened the trunk, Woody quickly zipped the DVD player inside the suitcase with them. Outside, the car had a flat tire, so they stopped at a hotel in Oklahoma City.

As Bonnie rolled the suitcase inside the hotel as her parents checked in, the toys were sitting on the other objects in the suitcase. Woody had his hand on Jessie's back, and he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jessie was curled up into a ball, and she said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Woody. I just really hope that doesn't happen again."

Like before, Buzz and Jessie were holding hands, and Buzz said, "Promise me, Jessie. We will be by your side every minute of this trip. We will all stay together. Right, guys?"

The other toys nodded, and Jessie smiled. She said, "I am so glad to have friends like you guys. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you guys."

Buzz smiled as he thought, _well, I want to be more than a friend to you, Jessie._

Jessie was smiling as she thought, _well, to me, Buzz is more than a friend. If only I could tell him that I love him._

It's funny how toys can think similar things at the same time. That's Bonnie's toys for you, thinking the same things at the same time.

The toys just sat in the suitcase for five minutes as it rolled down hallways, and stopped in the hotel room. Of course, Mr. Potato Head complained, "Great. We have to stay in a nasty hotel."

Slinky asked, "Would you for once stop complaining about things, Potato Head? I feel like that's all you do."

Mr. Potato Head rolled his eyes, and he said, "Shut up, Slink. I do not." Slinky rolled his eyes and thought, _yeah, whatever._

Woody said, "Guys, be quiet for a sec." He leaned his head against the suitcase, along with Buzz and Buttercup.

Buttercup said, "Man, they fell asleep fast. Looks like we can look around."

Jessie immediately said, "No! We have to stay together, dude."

Woody said, bending down next to Jessie, "Hey, it's going to be alright. We're only going to walk around the room. We are not going to go out of the room."

Jessie said, "But, Woody, I'll be in here all alone. I don't care if that light is on, I would still be in this large suitcase all by myself."

Woody smiled, and he took her hand. The toys watched as Woody calmly talked to Jessie. He said, "Someone can stay in here with you. The rest of us will explore the room. We will be okay."

Jessie sighed, as Woody gently smiled at Jessie. She loved it how Woody can calm her down. She sighed again, and she said, "Alright. I'll be okay if someone stays in here with me."

Woody patted her hand, and he said, "That's good. We won't be out here long."

Buzz smiled, and he said, "I will stay here with Jessie." He thought, _now's my chance to tell her that I love her._

Jessie smiled at Buzz's handsome face, and she said, "Thank you, Buzz." She thought as they smiled at each other, _now's my time to tell him. I got this. I love him._

Woody gently kissed Jessie's forehead, and he told the others, "Come on, guys. Let's go check this place out, but we have to be quiet."

Jessie smiled at Woody, as he and the rest of her friends quietly jumped out of the suitcase to explore the hotel room. Buzz gently, and happily, sat next to Jessie.

They smiled at each other, and Jessie said, "I could not thank you enough, Buzz. You know how scared I was in the car. I would be even more scared if I was alone in here."

Buzz smiled, and he wrapped his arm around Jessie's shoulders. He said, "You don't deserve to be scared or alone. You are too… uh, perf-. Awesome. You are too awesome to be alone."

Jessie gave Buzz a smirk, and she asked, "What were you originally going to say?"

Buzz honestly didn't want to tell her that he was in love with her, so he had to come up with something. He smiled, and he said, "Well, you just don't deserve to be alone. That's what I was originally going to say."

Jessie gave him a confused frown, and shook her head. She laughed, "But you already said that, silly. But whatever. I won't force you to say it."

Buzz laughed with her, and he thought, _thank God_. Then, as Jessie laid her head on Buzz's shoulder, she asked, "What was it like?"

All Buzz knew at that moment was that Jessie's head was on his shoulders, and he was blushing, and he had chills coming up his body. Just holding her hand gave him chills, but knowing that Jessie is choosing to hold his hand makes him blush.

Buzz was just smiling down at her; he didn't hear the question she asked, and she looked up at him, smiling. She asked again, "Did you hear me, Buzz?"

He kept smiling, and he asked dreamily, "Sorry. What did you say?"

Jessie giggled and asked, "What was it like before I moved to Andy's?"

Buzz then immediately started thinking of the first time he had opened his eyes at Andy's. He remembers first meeting his friends, Woody always getting angry at him, Woody trying to convince him that he is a toy, getting lost at the gas station, playtime at Sid's, Woody rescuing him from blowing up and scaring Sid, Woody and him chasing the moving truck with RC, moving into the new home, everything.

Buzz had way too many memories to tell her, so he told her the simple ones. Buzz smiled, and he explained, "I was given to Andy as a birthday present. At first, I thought I was a real space ranger, and everyone adored me, besides Woody. Woody knew that I was just a toy, and he tried every day to convince me. He was jealous; then, Sid, Andy's old neighbor, took us home after he found us, and it was a nightmare. He was rough with the toys, and the day Andy was moving, Sid tried to blow me up, but Woody saved me. We chased down the moving van almost the whole way, but then I flew in the sky and we landed right in the box next to Andy. After that, Woody and I became really good friends, like we are now."

Jessie enjoyed the story because it was nice of Woody to save Buzz. She said, "Wow. That sounds fascinating."

Buzz smiled, and chuckled, "And it was a wild week." Jessie laughed along with Buzz, and she continued to smile at his smiling face.

Jessie softly giggled, and she said, "I feel like you are always smiling at me. Mostly for no reason." Buzz thought, _oh no, I think she knows that I love her._

Buzz said, "Well, you are just a fascinating woman." Jessie's eyes widened with happiness, yet surprise.

She asked, smiling, "Do you really think that?" She was thinking, _boy, oh boy, he likes me back!_

Buzz said, "Of course, Jess. I think you absolutely friendly, smart, funny, adventurous, and I think you are absolutely stunning. I admire everything about you. I can't imagine my life if you weren't in it."

Jessie smiled, and she said, "You have no idea how happy you just made me because I feel the same about you."

Buzz's face immediately lit up, and he asked happily, "Really?!"

Jessie nodded, and she said, "You are brave, kind, funny, fun, handsome, and just a really great friend. I could not imagine my life without you, too."

Buzz sighed happily, and he said, "I have… something to confess to you."

Jessie sighed, too, and she said, nodding, "Me too."

Buzz smiled, and chuckled softly. He started to say, "I… I l-." Right as he was going to say "love", the rest of the toys entered the suitcase. Buzz and Jessie immediately separated, and the toys stared at them.

Woody asked, smiling at his friends, "What was going on in here?"

Buzz immediately said, "Uh, nothing. I was just keeping Jessie company, so she doesn't get scared again."

The rest of the toys said, "Mm-hmm. Yeah, sure."

Jessie said, "We're serious. We really were doing nothing. Just talking."

Mr. Potato Head asked, almost laughing, "About what?" Buzz and Jessie just wanted them to stop because they did not want them to know what they were really doing.

Jessie said, "Just stuff. Like how… like how Woody and Buzz first met."

Woody laughed and said, "Oh my gosh. I love those days. When I use to be so mad at you all the time because you thought you were a real space ranger."

Buzz laughed, and Rex said, "Yeah. Woody was always jealous of Buzz."

Woody frowned, and said, "Hey, I wasn't jealous. I was furious that Buzz used to be so stupid. Now he's smarter than ever."

Buzz laughed again, and he said, "Well, thanks Woody." The rest of the toys started laughing, while a few started yawning.

Slinky rubbed his eyes, and he asked, "Alright, can we go to bed now?"

Buttercup yawned, "Yeah, I'm tired. It's 10:00 already." Like the other toys, he was really tired.

Woody said, "Okay. We can go to sleep now. We have to be ready when Bonnie is awake."

They all nodded, and Woody shut off the lamp that was on in the suitcase. They all found a comfortable spot in the suitcase, and Woody said, "Goodnight, y'all."

All of them replied at the same time, closing their eyes, "Goodnight."


End file.
